powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Nakamura
Ethan Nakamura is Red Chaser of the Energy Chasers. His Buster Power is super speed. Thus his legs can move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting. His partner Buddy Roid is Cheeda Nick. His power, like the other Rangers, has a Weakpoint trade-off. Whenever Johnny panics or is immensely startled, he freezes up completely, even in mid-air. However, it is commonly activated when Ethan sees a chicken, an animal in which he has developed a phobia of. Biography Ethan is 20 years old and the second oldest on the team. Thirteen years ago before the events of the first episode, Johnny's father had saved the world by isolating his entire research building in Hyper Space to contain the virus called "Messiah". Johnny, along with two other children, escaped this isolation. A program in his body grants him superhuman abilities. However, his sister Mia Nakamura refuses to let him join the Energy Chasers training program, which is organised and run by the Energy Management Center. Despite her refusals, Ethan had already decided he would eventually join when the time comes that they truly need him. Thus Ethan, though irregularly, undertakes some simulations and training in order to prepare for the eventual threat. His training sessions were done unbeknownst to his sister. When the EMC finds the threat escalating, Commander Joseph McClane has the Go-Buster basic gear sent to the Nakamura residence hoping for a positive response. When Ethan receives the gear, he immediately tells his sister that he must go and, despite his sister's protests, that he's already made up his mind to join the Energy Chasers. Ethan arrives just in time as the ShovelZord, a MegaZord Beta, attempts to destroy Entron reserves to funnel Entron for Messiah. Using the untested Buster Vehicle CB-01, Hiromu battles the MegaZord while the other two Chasers tackle ShovelRoid. Personality Ethan is a serious young leader of the Energy Chasers. He loves his sister, even if she thinks he shouldn't be a Power Ranger. He is also quite blunt, as it's his personal policy to give it to a person "straight," like telling Cheeda that he has poor directions despite being a Buddy Roid. It's because of his bluntness that he often clashes with fellow Ranger Zoey Martin, who hates being wrong. Ethan has a deep fear of chickens which ironically became his Weakpoint. This started when Johnny was young and playing hide-and-seek with Nick. Johnny accidentally locked himself into a chicken coop and a startled chicken attacked him, which caused his fear. It is also revealed that Hiromu was affected the most by the trauma of losing his parents at such a young age. This is especially evident when Filmloid tries to psychologically defeat the Energy Chasers with illusions displaying their deepest desire. Johnny was the only one affected, when the monster showed him being with his parents. Another one of his weaknesses is that Ethan wants to do things alone most of the time, not wanting to bother other people with his problems. An example of this is that he wants to bear the pain of losing his parents all by himself, instead of talking about it. Red Chaser Default Arsenal *'Morphin Brace' *'Polaroid Buster' *'Scope Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicles * Cheeda Nick Motorbike Mode * Buster Vehicle CB-01 * Buster Vehicle LT-06 Mecha *'Go-Buster Ace': Red Chaser's MegaZord, formed when his Buddy Roid, Cheeda Nick combines with his Buster Vehicle CB-01. It has three modes: MegaZord, Buster Animal, and Buster Machine. It also becomes the torso and upper legs of Go-BusterOh. *'LT-06 Lion-Zord' Powered Custom As Red Chaser uses the GB Custom Visor, Cheeda Nick's data transfers and projects onto Red Buster's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Cheeda and Red Chaser, to a degree are combined and can teleport swiftly in a puff of red smoke. Red Chaser/Cheeda gain the attack "Volcanick Attack" which allows them to manifest as a flaming CB-01 Cheetah that charges toward the enemy. Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' *'LioBlaster' Vehicles * LT-06 Lion-Zord Appearances: Episodes 33-34, 36, 39-43, Go-Busters Returns, 45-46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, 47-50, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters Energy Management Center profile Johnny King *ID: 555-913-315 *Code Name: Red Chaser *Blood type: AB *Age: 20 Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the "Legends" series of toys with Blue Chaser and Yellow Chaser. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Super Megaforce Red, into Red Chaser. Imitations *A copy of Red Buster was created by Filmloid as part of a fake Go-Buster trio. *Two Buglars were given the appearance of Red Buster by Sprayloid 2. See Also *Hiromu Sakurada - Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters counterpart at Super Sentai Wiki Category:Red Ranger Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Power Rangers Energy Chasers